


Winter Time Cuddles

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Killua and Gon were sitting together on the couch watching a Christmas rom-com that happened to be on the TV at the time. Gon was wrapped up in one of his blankets while Killua wasn’t. He earlier denied that he needed to use the blanket with Gon so he sat on his own, shivering on a cold winter night.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Winter Time Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was requested by an anonymous user over on my curiouscat. They asked for a page or two of KilluGon cuddles.

Killua and Gon were sitting together on the couch watching a Christmas rom-com that happened to be on the TV at the time. Gon was wrapped up in one of his blankets while Killua wasn’t. He earlier denied that he needed to use the blanket with Gon so he sat on his own, shivering on a cold winter night.

“Killua, come here under the blanket. You’re shivering.” He gestured, holding up the blanket for Killua to crawl under.

“I’m fine Gon,” Killua said trying to avoid sharing the blanket with Gon.

Gon gave him these pleading puppy eyes and said “Please Killua?” 

“Fine. But I’m only doing it ‘cause it’s cold.” Killua said as he crawled under the blanket. Gon shifted himself and cuddled up to Killua.

A few minutes went by until Gon gave Killua a smirk and asked “Killua, are you holding my hand?”

“I’m- I’m just- I’m just holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright?”

“Scary..? But it’s a Christmas movie Killua.” 

“It’s a… terrifying… Christmas movie… ….. .” Killua said as his face turned away from Gon so he wouldn't notice the red coming over his face. 

“You don’t have to make up some excuse if you wanted to hold my hand Killua.” Gon said as he gripped Killua’s hand tighter and snuggled closer to him. 

Killua just kept getting redder and redder by Gon’s actions but he didn't pull away from his ‘friend’. 

Just as the movie ended, Gon noticed Killua about to fall asleep next to him. He looked over to the clock and noticed its way past midnight and with the snowstorm outside there was no way he was letting Killua go home in it. 

“Killua, come on. Let’s go to bed.” He whispered, lightly shaking him awake.

“But I should… be going home.” Killua said sleepily.

“It’s a snowstorm outside and no way are you going home in that. Come on.” Gon said as he picked up his friend and walked him to his room, where he laid him down in bed. “I hope you don’t mind sharing the bed. I mean we always share blankets on the couch, so I thought sharing the bed for the night is fine too.”

“It’s… fine.” Killua said about half asleep. 

Gon then pulled the blanket over Killua’s body, climbed in and cuddled up to him. He then wrapped his arms around Killua. 

“I- I like you… close to me… you’re warm….” Killua said as he fully fell asleep in Gon’s arms for the first time. 

“I like it too Killua.” Gon whispered as he kissed the back of Killua’s neck before he fell asleep moments later.

The room fell into silence as the two boys finally got their rest. The moon hung high in the night and shone brightly over the small house until clouds covered it. The night finally faded away as the light was no longer present.


End file.
